


Distraction

by Kass



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Distractions, Episode Related, Fantasy, M/M, Sonnet, fanpoetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-03
Updated: 2008-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another sonnet. Wilson fantasizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Set after ep 2 x 12, "Distractions."

That night, James Wilson lay in bed, too hot.  
The image-—House wrapped in a towel-—pricked  
The insides of his eyelids. Seconds ticked  
Too slowly as he wrestled with the thought  
Of Greg beneath the pounding spray. Then, dripping,  
His slump against the steamy tile, his eyes  
Rolled back into his head. Perhaps a rise  
Beneath the terry-—oh, to fuck him, tripping!  
To think how he might squirm, might gasp, might moan--  
That did it: Wilson arched against his palm.  
His wife, beside him, slept, her breathing balm  
To ragged nerves, the ache of sex alone...  
Was this adultery, this furtive touch?  
He almost didn't care, he craved so much.


End file.
